


Step By Step

by LostSoulSister



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Children, Counciling, F/M, Female Bodied Reader, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married!AU, Multi, NON-GENDERED READER, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSoulSister/pseuds/LostSoulSister
Summary: You knew life as the partner of an idol was going to be rough. There were going to be ups and downs and all in the eyes of the media and the fans of your husband's group Seventeen. What you hadn't anticipated was seeing your husband kissing someone else on the front page of your morning paper.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this work is based off of a random thought I had that almost made me cry and now I'm going to make you all suffer with me. Also this happened when Rin finished ["He's My Soulmate"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11713029) and I may have (read: definitely) cried like a little bitch because of it and this. So enjoy.

You placed the last freshly washed plate in the cabinet as you heard the front door open and close quietly. It was nearly nine at night, and two small pairs of feet rushed to the door, the young voices screaming “daddy!” on their way over. Your husband chuckled as he picked up your daughter, Minji, the younger of the two, up and kissed her cheek. 

“I missed you guys. Did you miss daddy?” he asked as the kids nodded and clung onto him.

You moved out of the kitchen and smiled softly at the three of them. “Wonwoo, you're back,” you said, moving towards them.

His smile dropped slightly but you didn't notice as your son, Soohyun, made grabby hands at you and you picked him up. “Daddy is home just in time to read you a bedtime story,” you said, starting the walk towards their bedroom. 

Wonwoo followed after you, laying your daughter down and tucking her into bed as you did the same with your son. “I'll give you some time with them,” you whispered to Wonwoo, giving him a kiss on the cheek, just like you always did, and slipping out of the room to go back to the kitchen. 

You were sweeping the floor in silence when he exited the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him. You put the broom down to follow him to the couch. He sat down first and you next to him. 

“So, how was the tour?” You asked him quietly, not wanting to wake up the kids. 

“It was good. Better than all the other tours, as usual,” he said, his eyes on your face but not meeting yours. 

“Our kids missed you. I wish we could have come for more concerts and stayed for longer but you know with how young they are they could never stay up that late. Of course next tour they should be able to-”

“I kissed someone.”

You stopped mid sentence and looked over at him from where your eyes had trailed off. He looked down at his hands. 

“I know,” you said softly.

How could you not, when there were pictures on every tabloid and reporters hanging outside your door for a solid week? Everywhere you turned you saw the love of your life’s lips on someone’s that wasn't yours. Luckily, your kids were too young to understand anything and they were nearly oblivious to reporters already, but it made you hyper-aware about leaving the house. 

Wonwoo finally looked up at you and into your eyes. You finally could feel every emotion bubbling out of you that you had kept hidden from everyone. Because his eyes weren't blank. They were heartbroken, just like yours. He still was so in love with you and every fiber of his being burned with self-hatred. 

And that was so much worse. 

“Baby, I'm so sorry,” he said, his voice cracking as his eyes glossed over, the same as yours did. 

Your tears were the first to fall as he pulled you into his arms. Your arms found their familiar home around him, and it made you start to sob in how familiar it felt. 

“I love you so much and I promised not to hurt you and then I fucking do this you. You don't deserve this and I don't deserve you. I'm such a piece of shit,” he said as you sobbed into his shirt. 

“Wonwoo…” you paused to gasp for air through your gross sobbing. “Please don't leave me.”

It was disgusting and desperate of you, but you loved him and you don't know what you would do if he left you and the kids for any reason. Your life was built around the family you both had made together, and losing him would shatter you.

“No, no, no, of course not, never,” Wonwoo said, starting to sob with you. “Nothing in the world could ever make me leave you and the kids. Please, don’t ever think like that.”

The two of you wrapped your arms tightly around each other, staying that way for a while until you had both finally cried yourselves out. You held each other in silence before he finally spoke. 

“Will we be okay?”

You nodded slightly. “We will. We just need time.”

“How much?”

Sighing softly, you pulled away from him, only enough to look at his face. It was red and splotchy, just like yours probably was, and his eyes were so, so sad they made you want to cry again.

“I don’t know. Trust needs to be built back up.”

Wonwoo frowned, but nodded in agreement. “That’s fair,” he said.

You gently held his head in your hands, your thumbs stroking his cheeks. His eyes slowly closed as he basked in the warmth of your hands.

“Shouldn’t I be the one comforting you?” He asked, laughing softly.

You laughed with him. “You should, but we both know i’m better at handling my emotions than you are.”

His eyes opened and his gaze fixed on you. “I can’t help but be even more upset knowing that you’re upset. And knowing that i’m the reason you feel this way.”

His hands moved on top of yours and he gently held onto them. 

“Wonwoo, I know that we’ll be okay. We have plenty of time, and I know that one day we’ll be back to the way it used to be. But right now, we should go to bed.”

You stood up slowly, still holding onto his hands. He didn’t move, confusing you as you looked down at him.

“It’s okay, i’ll sleep on the couch,” he said, smiling gently up at you as you immediately shook your head.    


“No, you’ve been on tour and haven't slept in your own bed in a solid month, we’re both going to bed.”    


You couldn’t but help to protest. After all, he was still your husband and you still cared about his well being, especially with such a physically strenuous job like being an idol. Wonwoo slowly stood up and followed you into the bedroom, the two of you getting ready for bed as you usually would. You both settled under the covers, staring at each other in the dim moonlight of the room.    


“We’ll be okay,” you whispered.

Leaning over, you placed a chaste kiss on his lips as he reached out to grab onto your hand. Holding onto his hand, your eyes closed and you slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple slowly begin to heal as they try some methods of starting the process

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so begins the healing :') its still slightly angsty but you know w/e

You had already known the details of the kiss, since Soonyoung had called you that night, before the tabloids even had time to send out the story. Wonwoo was passed out drunk in the hotel room with Soons, who was totally sober and had seen the whole thing in detail. 

“This chick was obviously drunk too, and it was loud but I could have sworn he said your name before he kissed her. And I'm not just saying that to make you feel better.”

You sighed softly. “Wonwoo doesn’t pay attention to details when he’s drunk. I wouldn't be surprised if the girl had the same hair as me or smelled similar to me and he confused us.”

Of course you were upset and disappointed but right now you were more worried about the fact that both of your kids had fevers and now once this hit tabloids, going outside was going to be a hassle. Being a parent meant you had no time to worry about your own feelings and emotions when you had to do something for your kids. Official Pledis statements would of course say that the shot was too blurry to say who it was or if they were even kissing, and that it was a made up scandal. This was of course to save face because no one would support a group with someone who cheated on their partner, no matter if they stayed together or not. But Soonyoung knew that it was important that you knew the truth.

“He misses you so much,” Soons continued over the phone. “He was crying about not being able to sleep next you before he passed out.”

You chewed at your bottom lip, looking down at the food you were making for your kids as you felt a pang in your chest. Before you had a chance to answer, Soohyun came up to you, his face flushed as he wrapped his arms around your leg and laid his warm face on your skin.

“Soons, I gotta go, the kids have fevers and I need to get things ready for when this hits the tabloids,” you said.

He let you go, but not without saying that he’d send his partner over tomorrow. Soonyoung’s partner came over the very next morning and immediately pulled you into a hug. “I know you're being strong for the kids but please take care of yourself too,” they whispered before pulling away and going to the kitchen to make soup for you and your kids. 

Soon’s partner was one of the kid’s favorite of their aunts and uncles, so even with their fevers they wanted to play with them. Joshua’s wife turned up later that day, saying nothing about the matter but bringing cake. Some of the other partners trickled in and out, the ones you had become closer with and the more sympathetic ones. Some had pity in their eyes but others simply wanted you to be okay. But you were only alone when you jumped in the shower, but even then it was too quick for you to do much thinking by yourself.

The week until the end of the tour- and Wonwoo’s return -went by too quick to even realize and only until you were clinging on to him did you cry about or even really processed what had happened. It was a lot to process emotionally all at once after repressing it, but having Wonwoo there to smile at you and still have that love in his eyes helped you get through it.

In the next week, you and Wonwoo had decided on going to a marriage counselor (one that Jeonghan and his husband had gone to before). You two still slept in the same bed, but only held onto each other’s hand instead of cuddling up together. The counselor said you were onto a good start. 

“Taking a step back without separating yourselves completely is good for this situation,” she said. “Other times a full break is good but I think you two have made good strides towards healing.”

You both gave each other a look with her drawn out syllables and textbook positive words, but didn't comment on it. 

“Mrs. Kim, we both know what happened and why it happened and the motivations behind it but what we’re looking for is a way to build back trust,” you said. 

Wonwoo shifted slightly but nodded in agreement. “We want to make sure the trust is just as strong as it was before.”

The woman nodded as they spoke to her. “Yes, yes, of course. We can definitely do that.”

She went into length about trust exercises, which you both nodded along to, knowing that some of them were cheesy but she  _ was _ the professional. Though, it mostly just sounded like she took some trust activities out of a textbook and didn’t seem like they would apply to the two of you. You would trust Wonwoo to catch you if you fell, but your trust was wobbly on letting him go out by himself or even with the boys, and especially not if alcohol was involved.

After the session was over, the two of you walked quickly past the receptionist before she could ask about making a second appointment. You both put on your sunglasses and facemasks and pulled up your hoods on your winter coats. Snow was starting to fall and you worried for a second if you had remembered to dress the kids up warmly before dropping them off at Seungcheol’s place. 

“Hey.”

You snapped out of your worry at the sound of your husband’s soft voice. Wonwoo gently took your cold hand into his. “Do you want to go get lunch before we pick up the kids?”

The two of you would casually hang out at home with the kids, but you hadn’t spent time alone together since before the tour. You just nodded in agreement, squeezing his hand slightly before interlocking fingers. He guided you through the streets, walking past restaurants he knew you weren't fond of, and even some you were. He seemed to have a place in mind, and he did indeed. It was the restaurant you had your first date in, which you went to frequently afterwards. Most of the staff were older and didn’t care that Wonwoo was an idol, and even the younger ones just smiled every time they came in.

Walking inside the warm restaurant was almost like euphoria. The smell of food activated the hunger in your stomach as you started to pull off the facemask and sunglasses. The hostess was obviously new as she gasped upon seeing you, as you had been too busy looking around to see who was at the front. One of the senior waitresses, Hyejin, came over and smiled at the two of you. “I haven’t seen you two in a while. Welcome back. Your favorite booth in the back is open.”

You both smiled and thanked her before going to the back corner, tucking yourselves into the private booth with a familiarity that warmed your heart. You both ordered the soup of the day, shedding your outer layers in the warmth of the indoors. Hyejin left you with some water and went to tell the cook to make some fresh soup for the two of you, leaving you both alone.

“The therapist was a little…” Wonwoo started, and you couldn’t help but laugh.

“She was reading off of a textbook on psychology. I can see why Jeonghan liked her though. She was pretty and probably gave him positive reinforcement and easy things he could to to help fix the problems he was having in his marriage.”

Wonwoo smiled, laughing a little and nodding. “I don’t think she’s going to work for us.”

You shook your head in agreement. “Definitely not.”

You both went silent again for a minute before you spoke up.

“I did like one exercise that she suggested.”

He raised an eyebrow as he looked over at you. You said nothing, but spread your hands out to him, looking directly into his eyes. He caught on quickly onto what you were doing and he placed his hands on top of yours, staring right back into your eyes. This was one of the things that she had suggested to them, to just stare at each other, which sounded kinda strange but you felt like it was the best suggestion she had given the two of you. You could see lots of things in his eyes. Love was still prominent. God, he was like a lovesick puppy with you, all of the members always complained about it, but you loved him just as much. You noticed that his eyes were shining a bit and you unfocused your eyes a little to see that he was crying.

“Wonwoo, baby, are you okay?” you asked, moving your hands out from under his to wipe his tears off.

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again. “Do you hate me for what I did? Please be honest with me.”

You were taken aback by what he said. “No, baby, why would I hate you?”

Tears slowly made their way back down his face. “You look so disappointed in me.”

Standing up, you went over to his side of the booth and sat down next to him. “I’m not going to lie to you, I am disappointed. It broke my heart to think that maybe you didn’t love me the way you did before-” he started to interrupt but you held up a finger and continued “- but when I looked into your eyes just now, you looked just as in love with me as you did years ago.” You paused, wiping away his tears and ignoring your own that started to run down. “Baby, I could never hate you. Not in a million years.”

Wonwoo leaned down and kissed  you quickly on impulse before pulling away. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have-” he started to apologize before you pulled him back into a kiss.

It was loving, not lustful, but passionate. You eventually pulled away from each other as your soups were set in front of you with a wink from Hyejin. This wasn’t the first time you two had kissed in that booth. The two of you laughed softly before turning your attention to the food, your thighs touching as you ate on the same side of the booth, the same as many of your dates before it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highkey base this reader off of me and my mother alright so dont come @ me if it doesnt seem realistic cause my mom and I have some things that are normal for us that wont be for others.  
> Otherwise i'd love to hear your opinion about it so far! i'm not married so idk whats typical in a marriage but it's based off my parent's relationship with some tweaks lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if things weren't already complicated, it was about to get more complex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna apologise rn because it's not my best quality but I wanted to introduce all the kids, so get ready to meet all of them!

In the days that followed the therapy session, the one with the therapist and the one that actually helped in the restaurant afterwards, your kids spent more time with the other members of Seventeen and their family then they probably did with the two of you. As much as you both hated leaving your kids for too long and would rush back to them, you both knew that you two needed to spend time alone together to reconnect. It was almost like dating all over again. You didn’t do anything other than kiss, and it was never heated. Wonwoo didn’t want to push it, and you weren’t sure that you were emotionally ready for that again. He did almost always keep a hand on you though, always soft and gentle, a reminder to both of you that you were there together.

The worst part about those days were having the reporters follow you around. Not that you weren’t used to seeing the occasional one while you were out, but now they were following you because of the news about the kiss. You wished that they would just get over it, but apparently not until they had snapped enough pictures and gotten enough proof that you two were in fact still very much in love. It wasn’t even this tough when it had been announced that the two of you were dating, or later when it was said that you were getting married, which wasn’t true, and then when you were actually getting married. 

“A scandal sells better than happiness these days, doesn’t it?” You said with a sigh.

You were sitting across from Wonwoo at yet another restaurant. Wonwoo had suggested that the two of you stay away from your regular places so they were kept private and you agreed. After all, you had barely managed to escape them the first time you went out to go to the therapist. You hooked your ankle with his under the table as he nodded and hummed slightly in agreement. The pair of you were silent for a while as you looked out the window to the snow settling on the courtyard outside. It wasn’t broken until the waitress came with your food and you both thanked her politely. Wonwoo looked at you and smiled.

“You know, when I was on tour I was reminded of you a lot. You always love trying new foods and experiencing new things, so I tried to do as much as I can so I can bring you to do all the things I did and even more that we can try out together.”

His smile fell a little. 

“But I did miss you and the kids so much. I love the fans, and I love performing, but not being able to see my family every day was…too much.”

His eyes moved from you back to the courtyard. Wonwoo took a deep breath before looking back to you.

“I considered leaving the group-” he held up a finger as he continued, despite your look of protest “-but I knew what you would say about it, and I knew that you’d be right. Luckily, now that the group is older we won’t be doing a whole lot of touring for at least another year, probably more since we all have side projects and families, but I couldn’t help but think that maybe I wouldn’t have cause this whole mess if I wasn’t such a baby.”

Wonwoo laughed slightly and scratched the back of his neck. You couldn’t help but laugh a little too. 

“Yeah, you always were the baby,” you teased. “But i’m sure the next tour we’ll travel along with you like I used to before the kids.”

He smiled softly at you, making you smile back at him. Just then, a stream of people came into the restaurant, wielding cameras as your eyes went wide. While they followed you around, no one actually came into places where you were eating to grab photos of you. Wonwoo looked just as surprised as you. They didn’t seem like the usual reporters either, but you were sure you had seen a few of them before. They tried to be ‘discreet’ by taking up nearby empty tables, but it’s hard to ignore giant cameras pointed in your direction.

“Are they fansites? Are fansites getting into this?” you whispered to Wonwoo in disbelief.

Wonwoo’s face was unreadable as he called the waitress over to get the check. You texted the driver who brought you there to be ready to leave as Wonwoo payed for the meal. As soon as the card was back in Wonwoo’s hand, the two of you bolted out of the door and into the waiting car. The fansites with cameras started pouring out of the restaurant and tried to follow them, but you felt much better in the privacy of the car. You looked over at Wonwoo, whose fists were clenched up tightly against his thighs. Your hand rested softly on top of his, and they slowly loosened up. Neither of you said a word, but nothing needed to be said. The car was quiet all the way to Seungcheol’s house. You both seemed to reanimate at the thought of seeing your children again, both of you almost rushing out of the car grinning as you thought about your two babies. Seungcheol answered the door almost immediately, your two children clinging to his legs. You couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. Seungcheol invited the two of you inside out of the cold and you went in gladly. 

“Cheollie, thank you again for watching the kids for us.” You said, hanging up your coat and taking off your shoes. 

He shook his head as the two kids ran off into another room where there were shouts of other excited kids. “You know I love Soohyun and Minji. Besides, they’ve been spending tons of time with all of the kids. Soohyun seems to have a little crush too,” Cheol smirked slightly.

Seungcheol had no kids of his own, but in keeping with his dad image, he had become the natural baby sitter when you and Josh’s wife had given birth around the same time five years ago. As the number of members in “Little SVT”- as Seungkwan had cutely dubbed them-  grew, the leader found himself almost always with one of the little ones over at his house. The children all loved their “Uncle Cheollie” and sometimes even cried when they had to leave.    
You and Wonwoo made your way into the spare room that had really become a playroom for Little SVT to run wild. Apparently, all of the kids were there today. You could see the four oldest sitting in the toy house and eating an invisible meal. The four consisted of your son Soohyun, Joshua’s eldest daughter Jamie, Soonyoung’s daughter Poppy, who was the youngest of the little group, being four, and Mingyu’s adopted daughter Kyungmin, who was the oldest of all of the kids at nine years old. Mingyu adopted her when she was six years old, having fallen in love with the pretty big eyed girl while volunteering at an orphanage. His husband loved her almost as much as he did, but she was definitely Mingyu’s little princess. You could see Soohyun giggling shyly as he sat next to Poppy.    
“Looks like Seungcheol was right about Soohyun’s crush,” you said, laughing softly.

Wonwoo laughed with you, though his eyes were stuck on your daughter, Minji, who was sitting in a circle with the rest of the kids. Joshua’s middle daughter Heidi, who was three, was pretending to read a book to the kids while she held her one year old sister Gracie in her lap. Minji, who was the same age as Heidi, looked at her and nodded along with whatever pretend story the other girl was making up. Minghao’s two year old daughter Mei-lin seemed rather uninterested with the fake story, taking to playing with Minji’s hair instead.

Your two children had seemingly forgotten that you were there until Soohyun saw you both out of the corner of his eye and he pouted slightly. He said goodbye to the three girls he was sitting with, giving them all hugs, making sure to hug Poppy a little longer before coming out of the playhouse. He moved over to his sister and shook her shoulder lightly to pull her out of her trance. “Mommy and Daddy are here to take us home,” he said, and Minji’s lip quivered ever so slightly, but she got up and said goodbye to the younger girls before bounding over to Wonwoo to be picked up. You held onto your son’s hand and waved goodbye to the kids before walking back to the entrance, where Seungcheol was on the phone.

“Yeah, they’re right here,” he said, looking up at the four of you. Wordlessly, he handed the phone to Wonwoo, who answered in a confused tone.

“Hello? Oh, hey Soonyoung. Yeah, of course. Yeah. Alright see you later.”

Wonwoo turned to you. “Looks like Poppy is coming with us too.”

This happened often, as Soonyoung and his partner were always running late and considering they lived right across the hall from you, it wasn’t a problem to just pick up Poppy while you were already there. The three kids were all so close in age that they got along well, and it saved them the time of going over to Cheol’s house. 

There was a knock on the door to reveal the three other dads, Joshua, Mingyu, and Minghao, who had all been chatting outside for a bit before going to go pick up their kids. It was almost scary how telepathic the members could be sometimes. You said hello to each of them, giving them time to go get their daughters separately instead of having a mess of everyone in the room at once. Minghao waited behind as Mingyu left with Kyungmin and Joshua went to round up his three daughters.

“How was the date today?” you asked him.

His sigh was enough of an indicator, but he proceeded to talk about it. 

“Bad. I mean, sure, he was good looking, but he wasn’t all that interesting and seemed to have a problem with the fact I was previously married to a woman and have a daughter that’s biologically mine.”

You didn’t really have the right words to say, so you lightly rubbed his back. 

“I’m sure you’ll find someone. Not everyone’s as open-minded as they like to say they are.”   
He sighed softly again, but this time smiled slightly at you. 

“It doesn’t really matter to me. Being single make things simple.”

This time it was your turn to sigh as you looked over to Wonwoo, who was a bit further, talking to Seungcheol by the door. Minghao’s face softened a bit.

“I know everyone’s probably been telling you this, but he really does love you.”   
“That’s not what i’m concerned about,” you said, chewing slightly on your lower lip. “We were followed into a restaurant by what we think were some fansites, or just fans wanting to get in on the scandal, I don’t know. They definitely weren’t professionals. And it wasn’t just one or two, it was more like six of them.”

Minghao’s eyes widened. “I’ve never heard of anything like that.”

“Yeah. I’m just worried about the kids. I want to protect them, but if this continues I don’t know how much longer I can. Wonwoo and I can work this out. I know that he loves me, I can see it in his eyes. But the world thinking we owe them access to our relationship is what kills me.”

You tried to blink away the tears that were forming but one escaped, and you wiped it away quickly. Minghao couldn’t help it as he pulled you into a warm hug, one that you returned gratefully. Joshua emerged from the room with his daughters in tow as you pulled away and let Minghao go get his daughter before you went into the room where Poppy was by herself, cleaning up the last bits of toys that she was playing with.   
“Come on Poppy, you’re coming home with the Jeons tonight,” you smiled at her.

Poppy jumped up and down, giggling as she ran up to you and locked herself onto your leg. “Yay! I wanna play with Soohyun more! And Minji!”   
“Of course you guys can play more.”

You watched her dash into the front room, jumping up and down in front of Soohyun, yelling about playing more. Wonwoo smiles gently at the kids, and then at you,the smile warming you slightly. The now five of you said bye to Seungcheol, who looked like he’s ready to pass out from dealing the full force of Little SVT, and made your way out to the car that’s waiting. You buckled the kids in the back, Wonwoo taking the seat next to them while you sit in the front by the driver. 

When you arrived home, the children immediately rushed into the house, Poppy taking the lead as they ran into the kid’s room. You and Wonwoo crashed onto the couch, still in sight of the children that you could clearly hear. There was silence for a moment before you sat up, feeling strange just sitting next to your husband of seven years, no contact like what was usual for you two. Shifting, you moved onto your back and rested your head on his lap, looking up at him. Wonwoo couldn’t help but smile gently at you, leaning down to kiss your forehead and stroking your head.

“We’ll be okay,” he said softly, but these words had a different meaning than before. 

You sighed softly. “I hope so. I really do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i'm gonna clarify this here for anyone who wants additional details. I highly believe that most if not all of the members of SVT are bisexual (though i'm not assuming their sexuality, throughout most of human history, most people were bisexual so you know), so really the partners that I've chosen for the members are by random or if I figured out a storyline I want for them. For the sake of the storyline, all of the members have already served their mandatory military service (the rules for male idols just changed so I don't know the implications of what it means so we're gonna gloss over what age they did it at or whatever). Also, we're going under the current South Korean LGBT laws meaning if any of the members are married to a man, their marriage is not legally recognized by the South Korean government. Here's the breakdown of the members that i've talked about so far:  
> Wonwoo - 32 (Korean Age). Married (non-gendered female-bodied partner) with 2 kids.  
> Soonyoung - 32. Married to a non-binary partner (legally recognized by the government) with 1 daughter, Poppy, age 4  
> Joshua - 33. Married (wife) with three daughters, Jamie (5), Heidi (3), and Gracie (1)  
> Jeonghan - 33. Married (husband) with no kids  
> Mingyu - 31. One adopted daughter, Kyungmin (9). Got married later (husband)  
> Minghao - 31. Divorced (wife) with one daughter, Mei-lin (2) (not mentioned but he has full custody)  
> Seungcheol - 33. Single, no kids.
> 
> Don't worry, all members will make a full appearance at least once! I might even make spin-offs of some of the storylines, if I don't get lazy lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to yell at me I probably deserve it.  
> This chapter is a little short but chapters in the future should be longer.  
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://minkwoo.tumblr.com) that's where I post most of my one-shots and scream about kpop.


End file.
